


Dr. Arlen

by Jugemai (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Vore, Belly Kink, Centaurs, Drabble Collection, Eggpreg, F/F, F/M, Incubator - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Naga, Original Character(s), Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rebirth, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Vore, Werebabies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jugemai
Summary: "I'll do it." Arlen looked up, at Chimalman as he smiled,Those were his words, Dr. Arlen Jones was willing to help the mystic people that lived in the forest kingdom. How he was helping due to the great Chimalman being poisoned Chimalman lost the ability to incubate the youth for the creatures of his forest lucky for them Arlen was there and agreed to carry the children of the Chimalman's forest.





	1. Chapter 1

Rochester, New York

Dr. Arlen Jones was sitting outside under an old oak tree in his backyard enjoying the late autumn sun and the smell of decaying leaves. He sat calmly looking at the lake before him as it reflected the sun rays creating a beautiful, display of colors. He stood up and grabbed his camera from his truck.

He snapped the picture and with a smile, something he could show his students on Monday. He had two jobs one at Strong Memorial Hospital teaching the next generation, of doctors and nurses the sec and was at a daycare owned by mother.

He loved showing the young children photos of nature. So lost in thought by luck he glanced over at the forest only to notice a dark creature hanging from a lower branch of a tree. His flight or fight responses kicked in and he ran to the creature from the lower portion of its body it had a grey python like tail with a grey human half that had white marks over his body. He pulled the naga down and his body fell to the ground with a thud.

Arlen looked for injuries and found one on the naga's back a large gape wound as if someone to a trident across his back.

* * *

A few hours later.

Arlen was downstairs flipping through a book on mystic beings, he found his wounded guest species, " rainbow naga" is known for guarding the forest and keeping the peace.

He kept reading until he heard a thunk from upstairs followed by stuff falling. Arlen dashed upstairs.

"You reopened the wound," he said before even making eye contact with the naga.

He stood in the doorway with his hair parted in clumps some fell in his face his dark grey lips were slightly parted and he could hear the naga struggling to breathe.

"I need to go" he spoke with a shaky breath, 

Arlen broke his daze and walked to the naga, "no you're injured and as a doctor, I'll help the people I can" 

"And who are you?" The naga asked with a raised eyebrow, 

"Dr. Arlen Jones " he answered

"I'm Rurik Hatyo" he answered back before falling over.

Once again Arlen dragged his guest Rurik to the guest bed and laid him there. After getting his human portion on the bed he started moving his serpent tail onto the bed. While Rurik was asleep he took measurements of his body. Rurik's serpent tail was 14 feet long.

* * *

When Rurik awoke his stomach growled from hunger, he sat up and slithered out of the bed, Arlen Jones was it he was gracious enough to let him sleepover night he wandered the man's house searching for him. Downstairs rooms were also empty until he found Arlen sitting outside on the front porch with a newspaper and a hearty breakfast the smell of it alone made him hungry. 

"Rurik you don't have to stare at me? Arlen looked up his sliver eyes met Rurik's brownish-green eyes. Both of them locked. Eyes for a full minute Rurik cleared his throat.

He sat down, " how did you get injured? Arlen asked his glasses fell down his nose a bit, making him look like a librarian demanding answers. 

"I was with my brother we were on patrol around the Chimalman tree. That's when a lady wearing grey and white attacked from her smell she was human. And the tree it's" Rurik's face paled 

"I need to go" he started but Arlen stopped him,

"You're still injured if you go you can reopen the wound and get it infected" he explained.

Rurik didn't care it was his job as a sanctuary guardian to protect the great tree he slithered off.

Arlen sat his cup down and chased after Rurik, "come back!" He hollered

It was by luck he managed to keep up, by the time they stopped running he was out of breath his ears were red and he lost his bedroom shoes.

"Rurik!" He looked around there he saw Rurik being held by a naga that looked just like him only taller and had a scar on his nose.

"Arlen, why did you follow me?" Rurik hissed, his brother drew his weapon and aimed at Arlen.

"I came to help Rurik he's under my care for his wound and has a doctor I'm going to make sure he doesn't reopen his wound" Arlen stated.

"Zinc don't hurt him" Rurik grabbed his brother's arms. Zinc sighed and returned his sword to its scabbard.

"How the Chimalman tree?" Rurik asked Zinc looked down.

"It's fine it can create the embryos but can't incubate them" He answered 

"Arlen, don't you work at a hospital?" Rurik asked as his smiled Arlen nodded.

"We can take the embryos there and incubate them there then we bring them back to the forest."Rurik had the purest smiled but Zinc pinched his nose.

" We can't nobody knows where the mystic world gate is, and that we still live in the human world."Zinc retorted, "but I do have an idea Arlen come with me" 

Arlen followed the two naga brothers to a large clearing and at the center was a large tree surrounded by purplish water the tree stretched upwards and its branches tangled into each other forming cases of leaves around things.

"Chimalman, we know humans are forbidden to come here but I Zinc Hatyo have a plan" he lowered himself. The tree opened up revealing a large man with oak-like skin and evergreen eyes.

"Speak" Chimalman answered, 

"The human Arlen jones can't incubate the embryos, carry them as a pregnancy" zinc answered

Chimalman didn't answer right away but he looked at Arlen as he was near the lake where prodding at the purplish water.

"The plan might work but he's male his body will need a few modifications," Chimalman said.

"Arlen, " Rurik whispered in his ear about the plan.

"Will you do it?" He asked 

"I'm willing to help in any way" he stood up and looked Chimalman in the eyes.

"Step into the water this may take a," he announced, Arlen looked at Rurik as he took a step in only to plummet deeper than possible.

Arlen looked at the surface holding his breath, 

"Breath" Chimalman spoke inside his head, Arlen took a deep breath, the water didn't burn his lungs but his body felt sluggish his eyes slowly closed as the water became cold.

An hour later,

Arlen emerged coughing Chimalman helped him onto the shore and patted his back helping him breathe.

"Where's Zinc and Rurik?" He asked looking around, the cleaning was empty it was only him and Chimalman.

"They're still here the next part requires privacy, "the said

The tree gave a crackling moan as the green cases started to move on browning tentacles that resembled vines one tentacle opened up and whatever was in the green pod was dropped into the tentacles open grasp.

The two moved closer to him four tendrils emerged from the water and grabbed his wrist and ankles.

" don't panic"Chimalman whispered, Arlen's heavy breathing calmed as he allowed it to happen. The tendrils put him in a birthing position the first tentacle prodded at his open cunt it then pushed in slightly earning a low moan from him before proceeding deeper.

Arlen blushed as he felt the tentacle expand like an oxygen pump. It then slid out before the tendrils changed his position he was now on his knees his legs spread apart.

The tentacle carrying embryo moved behind, "I'm ready" he mumbled 

Chimalman sighed, as the tentacle pushed its plum-like head into his cunt pushing through his open cervix. 

"Bite down" he gave Arlen a rag, 

"Why?" He asked before screaming out in pain. He arched his back in pain. It took ten minutes for it to reach his new womb.

When it was over Arlen looked at the sky, with tears in his eyes and his mouth slightly open, the tendrils allowed him to rub his bulging stomach he looked down at it. He looked as if he was the full term with a set of twins

"That was a centaur foal, the next is a set of satyr twins"Chimalman

" will they fit?" he asked still panting from exhaustion 

Chimalman rubbed the bulge, "yes" he answered as a tentacle came down and started to push through Arlen's cunt he grunted tilting his head back when it stopped

"Ready" he whispered, Arlen groaned it felt like someone was pushing a pineapple through his cervix. A third tentacle came down from the tree,

"Open your mouth," Chimalman asked Arlen groaned as the tentacle pushed the satyr twins up his cervix.

He opened his mouth and the third tentacle slipped in hanging at the back of his throat, it gave a dark grey light as it pumped seeds into his mouth he swallowed greedily. Just now he realized how hungry he ways. 

The pleasure of eating blocked the lain of the satyr twins being pushed into his womb.

"There" Chimalman smiled as he patted Arlen's stomach. The tentacles drew back leaving Arlen alone empty. He laid there naked as a baby his stomach was huge as if there was a beach ball under his skin.

"Arlen I am in your debt, whatever was in that trident it poisoned me my ability to incubate for the mystic creatures, but now your here you can help keep us alive by carrying our youth" Chimalman smiled 

He patted Arlen's stomach the skin was now peppered in stretch marks around his waist a lower part of his stomach had the most marks.

"How long do I have to carry them?" He asked

Chimalman "three months at the most but I'll assign Rurik to watch over you for the time being" 

Arlen nodded before blacking out.


	2. Month one

When he awoke the first face he saw was Chimalman reclined in a brown chair in front of him.

"You had me worried" he grinned before sitting back in the chair. Arlen shifted onto his back and sat up with the gracefulness of a whale.

"How long was I out?" He asked rubbing his taut stomach, feeling the life inside him stir the feeling felt unnatural yet pleasing. He was pulled from his thoughts as his stomach gave an audible grumble. 

"For a few days, also Rurik made you something to eat" Chimalman assisted Arlen out of bed and down the stairs. 

When he got downstairs, the smell of smoked ham, bacon and freshly made eggs filled his nose. The kitchen aroma was enticing, his stomach then growled again.

"I'm starving" He mumbled as he sat at the table, only then he realized how much food was there.

"Well be back something I need to take care of real quick, Rurik" he called the naga.

* * *

Arlen looked at the food his mouth was watering he grabbed a biscuit that was still warm and fluffy. He pulled it apart and bit into it. He grabbed more food and stuffed himself, 

Chimalman and Rurik came back with a basket of fruit from Chimalman's tree. 

Arlen sat at the table his cheeks deep red and his pajama shirt was rolling up on his stomach.

"I'm getting you enjoyed Rurik's cooking?" Chimalman asked Arlen belched before nodding.

He rested his hand below his stomach, teaching the dark stretchmarks against his skin. He then looked at the clock on his wall as it read 8:50

"I'm fucking late" he jumped up fast as he could, with his bloated stomach and waddled up the stairs.

"Late for what?" Rurik asked was he slithered up the stairs followed by Chimalman.

"My job I'm a doctor at strong memorial hospital" he responded,

"Oh i called in for you," Chimalman said, the door opened revealing Arlen halved dressed in a black shirt and khaki pants.

"What?" He asked 

"Don't forget nobody can know about us and you going to work will expose us" He answered Arlen's face softened before he tossed his shirt on his bed.

"So what am I supposed to do since I can't leave my house?" He asked

Chimalman rubbed his chin, "you can help with the youth and find around my tree"

* * *

"Little brother."

Arlen glared at the man who shouted, he stood at 6'2 with black hair similar to Chimalman but his skin was dark blue.

"Why is there human here?" He then glared at Arlen Rurik stood in front of him reaching for his sword's handle. 

Chimalaman raises hand singling Rurik stand down, 

"He's here on behalf and may i ask what brings my brother from his realm," He asks while lowering his arms.

"His sis wants you she says your tree is " He smirks, Chimalman tenses before he lowers his head in shame.

"Oya is right my tree is ill it was poisoned a human through our barrier, unfortunately, people were killed" he answered

Chimalman's brother Okaian sighed and clicked his tongue, "Oya trusted you in the human realm she wants big sis -" He stopped

"War uncalled for Arlen is acting as an incubator he can carry the embryos, so Okaian, please don't get Oya involved " Chimalman pleaded

Okaian sighed "anything for you, but i want something in return" He smiled

"I'll give you till your incubator here gives birth " Okaian then walked off. 

"You have siblings?" Rurik asked Chimalman nodded 

"Okaian controls the sea realm he has a tree-like mine but he governs over kelpie mermaids, krakens and hippocampi " Chimlaman explained "as for Oya it's for her but flying creatures manticores and so on"


End file.
